warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Paleclaw/Archive 1
Welcome to the Warriorcatclansrp Wiki! Hi, welcome to Warriorcatclansrp Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Warriorcatclansrp Wiki talk:Charart/Approval Page page. Do you love to role-play? Then this is the Wiki for you! Check out our 4 main Clans: SummerClan, WinterClan, AutumnClan, and SpringClan! We also have The Wind Chasers, a very special group of cats, and of course, Loners. You can also check out our newest Clan based on "The Hunger Games" series, HungerClan. If you want to join a quest, you can check out the Quests & Journeys page for quest opportunities! Like loners and rogues? Check out Loners & Rogues! ---- Check out our two projects: Project:Charart - Where we make art for our characters! Project:Characters - Where we improve our character's articles! ---- Need help with something? Then contact our admins: Founder, Bureaucrat Autumnrose is the founder of this wiki. Bureaucrat Rainlegs is the 2nd in command of this wiki, and is our newest bureaucrat. Administrator Rowanflight is an active member of this wiki, and is the Leader of PC and deputy of PCA Administrator Rainfacestar is also a very active member of this wiki. She is a Senior Warrior of both Projects. Administrator Silverflower is our newest admin, a loyal deputy of Project Characters, and an awesome contributor. ---- Before you get started, we suggest you read our rules! Have fun! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rainlegs (Talk) 00:29, June 28, 2012 Redlines Hey Paleh! I don't mean to bug you but can you make redlines for a blank that would look sort of like this? The head is REALLY big on it Dx Best, ''Rowan''[[Risingkit|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulkit|''there'll ever be...]] 17:40, September 15, 2012 (UTC) ? Why are you taking your blanks back? Just curious. I just wanted to know because we need blanks, because.. well our old ones kinda suck butt. [[User:Snowfern|'Kyra']][[User_talk:Snowfern|'fern']] [[User:Silverwhisker|'I'm']] [[User:Snowstarthecourageous|'not']] [[User:Rowanflight|'giving']] [[User:Rainlegs|'up']] 20:10, September 21, 2012 (UTC) I have no idea for a title Paleh, I know you are going to ignore this but...please don't take the blanks away. This is my fault, not the wikis. Punish me instead. I deserve it, not them. ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 12:12, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Ok, i know thatu don't want drama, but seriously, why take our blanks that u gave us?! Can we please keep the ones we have, and you just don't make them for us anymore? Think of how much work we put into our chararts we made with them, and now we have to wait forever for new blanks. Just please let us keep the ones we have....SilverstarI love you, Whimper, I always will... 14:32, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Paleh. I need to talk to you. Please PM me. ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 21:46, September 30, 2012 (UTC) I Apologize With Everything I've Got Paleh...I'm sorry for everything. I hope you'd like to stay on the wiki. When I heard what happened...I kind of got mad. I didn't control myself. I hope you'd stay...and those blanks are beautiful by the way. Paleh, when I saw you join I really wanted to become your friend...but I thought you still hated me. I hope we can look passed this because I can see you growing in this wiki..I do. I was a bastard today...you or anybody else didn't deserve that. And I think I've learned....Definitely I'm scarred. xD I know it's unlikely you'll forgive me...but I'm truely sorry. If you knew how much I love Cody Rhodes...I'd swear on him. I hope we can look passed this and become friends...bye Paleh. Thanks for coming for at least a little while. 23:19, January 3, 2013 (UTC) It's okay, I'd be pretty hostile too. I should've came to you..that was wrong of me. The choice is yours whether or not you stay. I'd think about it if I were in your spot. Thanks, Paleh. 23:38, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Wow Excuse me? I said NOTHING about you, Paleclaw. NOTHING AT ALL. And if you're talking about Rainfacestar, she said WAY WORSE about me behind my back. So don't stick your nose in this because you don't know the half of it. Deuces. 15:12, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Um, What Um, who exactly even told you Rowan was talking about you? They are the liars. Rowan wouldn't talk behind your back, Paleh. 15:14, February 8, 2013 (UTC) RE And when was this? I haven't talked to Shoon or been around her for like...a week. 21:23, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Well then for all we know, that could've been months ago, Paleclaw. You don't know how many times I've heard about you or her or some other people talking trash about me. 21:29, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Well, I haven't spoken with Shoon in a while now, and what did I even say? Because I don't really have a problem with you or Skye anymore, and quite frankly, I never had a problem with Shelly. I probably don't even mean it if I really DID say it. And I really don't need this extra stress... 21:39, February 8, 2013 (UTC) I said that, it was months ago when I was her mentor or shortly after. Not even in 2013. And if you didn't know, she agreed when I said that stuff . And it isn't the first time she would've lied. How about..lets say...Mike perhaps? 21:46, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Genetico Hey Paleh c: It says on the TSF help page that you know stuff about genetics, so... what kind of kits would an oriental lilac point Siamese and a non-oriental mackrel tabby have? The cats are Emily and Soren. 18:56, November 20, 2013 (UTC)